A common complication of many different types of surgery is the formation of adhesions, otherwise known as adherences. Adhesions are considered abnormal fibrous tissue entities which form between tissues, thus abnormally adhering tissues to one another, particularly those tissues damaged from and/or during surgery. In fact, in some instances, additional surgery or surgeries are necessary to separate these joined tissues. Moreover, adhesions make any repeat surgeries difficult and hazardous to the subject.
Certain imperfect solutions currently exist for external wound protection, yet do not offer a suitable solution to prevent the formation of these adhesions between tissues. However, the films, gels, and multi-tier products useful for wound protection lack true anti-adhesion properties. In reality, most of these wound protection solutions relate to materials which adhere to tissues and can become an integral part of the adhesions. Removal of these materials is difficult and may simply continue the cycle of tissue damage, adhesion formation, and surgery to remedy the adhesions. Moreover, these products, which may offer strength, do not offer the combined flexibility necessary for use internally
Accordingly, there remains a need for implantable systems that are useful for tissue separation that are capable of serving as a barrier with sufficient strength, flexibility and reduced adhesion properties to allow for ease of implantation, prevention of adhesions, and ease of removal without tissue damage.